


The First Time They Met

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Badass Phil Coulson, F/M, Fluff, Melinda has a Crush, Philinda Valentines Week, boxing au, philinda au, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: Philinda Boxing AU for the first day of Philinda Valentines Week! Day One: First Meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoy this and if requested I would write a little bit more for this AU :)

Philinda Boxing AU ~ The first time they met

 

Melinda's mother and herself were running the only boxing hall in the whole city. Her mother didn't allowed her to do boxing, because it's nothing for a girl in her opinion. So Melinda May is just watching the people passing by, learns the steps and punches from distance. 

The coaches show their students control and aiming, how to dodge and attack.  
But their is one boy in particular, that grabbed Melindas attention. He is her age, around 17, average hight and has dark brown hair. Everyday at 6 pm he is stand in one of the corners, doing his warm up and then punches the bag aggressively, without a concept, just one fast blow after the other. Nevertheless, his aiming is good and he doesn't even wears boxing gloves, just taping for his hands.   
Muscled, strong, yeah, you could say Melinda had a little crush.

She was doing the invoice as he came to the entrance hall, where she sat behind the box office.   
The young man totally startled her, but apologized in the same moment. He was asking her if she had a bandage, he had two fingers on his left hand. 

Melinda got the assembly box and took care of his hand. It was like electricity as their fingers touched, his hand big and rough, hers smaller and soft. She got a warm smile as reward. 

It was the first time she saw his eyes, a bright blue, open, but shot with pain and that doesn't came from his spraining. He seemed a little broken on the inside, sad. Despite his young age he looked strangely adult, like his life was to short for the luxury of youth and childishness. 

However, something was so utterly fascinating about him, that Melinda couldn't take her eyes away from his handsome face. 

He seemed to notice and ask with the same warm smile if she would like to drink a coffee with him. With a giggle, she responded that she hated coffee, but would take a tea instead, which was fine by him. He just wanted to drop his things at home and come back with the drinks, but asked before leaving the hall if the name Melinda was right. 

She nodded approvingly and asked for his name, interested in getting to know this stranger better.

"Phil", he introduced himself. "Phillip Coulson."


End file.
